Days of Yuletide Dreams
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: 'Let's celebrate these winter day ways' The Next Generation in the lead up to Christmas Day. Merry Christmas to everyone!
1. Winter Wonderland

**Days of Yuletide Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise **

**Winter Wonderland**

**1****st**** of December**

_In the meadow_

_We can build a snowman_

Alice Longbottom laughed as her friend Sandra slipped on the snow and fell forward, just managing to stop herself from falling on her face. A very weak sun was shining in the sky as several second years ran around gleefully, hurling snowballs through the air.

Alice gasped when something cold and wet hit the back of her head and she whirled around, snow dripping in her copper locks, to see her other friend Amelia laughing loudly at her. Alice took the opportunity to bend down and scoop up a handful of snow which she packed together and, with years of furious-snowball fights behind her, threw the snowball as hard as she could into Amelia's face.

Amelia stumbled backwards as Sandra began to laugh before she clambered to her feet and lurched forward and grabbed Alice's arm before reaching for Amelia. She linked their arms together and turned them away from the other students and towards the view of the frozen lake and the snow-topped Forest.

'Look my dear friends and take it all in,' she cried and Alice and Amelia bit down on their tongues to stop themselves from laughing at her dramatics. 'The first day of the Yuletide season and what better way to spend it than with the dearest of friends!'

Alice and Amelia couldn't hold it in anymore and almost fell to the ground, their laughter was so strong. Sandra was grinning when Alice straightened and she glanced around the glistening grounds. They really were quite wondrous…

'We should make a snowman,' Amelia decided and as the other two girls couldn't think of anything else to do they agreed. Alice and Sandra set about rolling snow into three different sized balls while Amelia set about finding pebbles ad sticks.

After Sandra and Alice had managed to stack the balls on top of one another Amelia stuck two sticks into the sides of the middle section before they put the pebbles into the formation of a smile and two eyes.

All three girls stood back to admire their handiwork before they whirled around when somebody spoke from behind.

'Lovely sculpture work girls. Such a shame Hogwarts doesn't offer any art classes.'

Alice flashed a grin at her father as he stood before them, a small smile on his lips.

'Perhaps I should take the matter up with Professor McGonagall,' Neville suggested and Amelia laughed.

'I must agree, Professor. It's a terrible omission in Hogwarts' education system,' Sandra nodded solemnly and Neville chuckled.

'Or perhaps it's drama that is missing,' he mused and Amelia and Alice laughed while Sandra held herself upright and nodded imperiously, her impish grin ruining the image.

'So you will mention it to professor McGonagall?' she asked seriously and Neville nodded, his brown eyes dancing with laughter.

'I'll be sure to bring the matter to attention at the next staff meeting,' he promised. 'I must be going – why do students find it amusing to pour super-sticky glue on the stairs?'

'James?' Alice asked shrewdly.

'What gave it away?' he said dryly. 'You don't want to stay out too much longer,' he added before taking his leave.

'He's right,' Amelia said. 'I'm freezing, let's head in.'

The three girls navigated their way across the battlefield which was full of shrieks and snow before clambering up several flights of stairs (all thankfully devoid of glue) and into Gryffindor Common Room where they sank in front of the roaring fire.

'That really is a serious flaw,' Sandra said. 'I'm glad your father took note.' Alice shook her head while Amelia grinned, both of them glad that Hogwarts didn't offer Sandra the chance to be any more dramatic (and annoying) than she already was.

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream, by the fire_

**Thanks so much for reading and I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts. I'll be updating every day for the 25 days leading up to Christmas as well as Christmas Day. I'm looking forward to it and I hope that you'll enjoy the stories as well!**


	2. Christmas Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Christmas Time**

**2****nd**** of December**

_When the ones you love are there_

_You can feel the magic in the air_

A strong wind was blowing outside causing snow to be thrown against the windows which rattled under the assault though the room was nice and warm as a small blonde boy opened a cardboard box eagerly while his mother smiled dreamily.

'Where can we put these mum?' Lysander asked brightly as her pulled out several ropes of tinsel. His mother, Luna, looked up from where she and her husband, Rolf, were setting up the Christmas tree.

'They can go on the tree or over the windows if you like,' she said and her son grinned at the idea.

'Can we put them on both?' he asked hopefully and she nodded causing his grin to widen. Rolf shook his head slightly, his smile hidden by the tree as their other son entered the room dragging another box into view.

'I found the last one,' Lorcan announced and Rolf clambered out from behind the tree.

'Where was it?' he asked and Lorcan gestured to behind him.

'At the very back of the closet,' he answered before joining his twin in pulling the decoration out of the boxes.

'Hey mum?' Lysander called as he pulled out plant with white berries on it. 'Where do we put this?'

Luna looked slightly alarmed when she saw the plant before she took it off of her son. 'That shouldn't go up in the house,' she said in her calm voice.

'Why not?' asked Lysander curiously.

'Nargles infest mistletoe,' his mother answered and Lysander listened eagerly, storing the information away.

'Could we put it outside then, so the Nargles can still be out for Christmas?' he asked not noticing Lorcan rolling his eyes as he untangled a handful of baubles.

'Of course,' Luna smiled dreamily at her son who smiled happily before returning to the fun of decorating the tree.

Lysander and Lorcan quickly pulled glittering baubles onto every branch they could reach while Rolf and Luna added several to the top half of the tree. Both boys grabbed an end of tinsel and ran around the tree wrapping the tree in it before Luna added some fairy lights. Rolf then lifted both Lysander and Lorcan up so they could put the star on top together before being lowered ot the ground where they all looked at the tree before reaching a decision.

'It looks beautiful,' Luna told them and they both grinned, their eyes shining brightly as Rolf ushered the family into their small kitchen and made everyone a mug of hot chocolate.

'I bet our tree looks better than Lily's this year,' Lysander said beaming at the thought. 'Last year hers was really nice but this year ours is better.'

Rolf grinned at his son's words while Luna looked thoughtful.

'Perhaps one year you could both help decorate each other's trees and they'll both look wonderful,' she suggested and Lysander lit up at the thought while Lorcan began to look bored and began to gulp down his drink so he could leave and most likely go play with a friend.

'Can we do that next year?' Lysander asked and Luna nodded. 'You'll help us too won't you Lory?' he asked and Lorcan looked slightly surprised at being invited before he shrugged.

'Why not?' he said and Lysander grinned.

'Wait a moment,' he said slowly.

'What's wrong?' asked Rolf as Lysander's smile turned into a frown.

'There aren't any Nargles at Lily's house are there?'

_See the joy in the children's eyes_

_The way that the old folk smile_

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I really love hearing your thoughts. Next up: Victoire!**


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_I'm dreaming tonight_

_Of a place I love_

Snow whirled past the library window gently, another layer of soft snow adding itself to the already thick blanket which covered the grounds.

Victoire Weasley lent back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the picturesque scene beyond the glass which separated her from the snowflakes. She chewed on the end of her quill as she turned her attention to the blank piece of parchment in front of her.

_Dear Teddy,_ she wrote before hesitating again. What next? The last time she'd seen him was while on the platform and he'd kissed her. Though they'd written during the term neither had brought up what had happened.

She slowly wrote out a short letter before reading over it and sighing.

_Dear Teddy,_

_With only ten days to go the term seems to be moving in fast forward, leaving very little time to just be or write to anyone hence why I'm only just replying to you last letter._

_My school work has been very time-consuming but what else should one expect from N.E.W.T.'s? I'm just starting to understand your stress._

Here Victoire had stopped, unable to think of anything to add. If she asked how he was or how his work was would he read too much into it? If she avoided the subject would he be hurt? If she mentioned how much she missed him would he think her desperate? Or did he feel the same way?

_I can't wait to see everyone at Christmas. It seems like an age since I last saw them all. I hope your work is going well and I shall see you soon._

_Lo__ Best Wishes,_

_Victoire_

She sighed before climbing to her feet and throwing her bag over her shoulder before leaving the library. The corridors were chilly and empty as no one was lingering, choosing instead to hurry off to their warm common rooms.

Victoire hurried up the stairs to the Owlery where she attached her letter to the leg of one of the school owls. She shivered as she carried him to a glass-less window where she watched him as he flew away, wondering why life had to become so complicated. Why couldn't they stay in childhood where everything was so easy and best friends were just best friends and not the person who would send your heart racing and cause tingles up and down your spine.

She sighed and shook her head, her deep blue eyes fixed on the drifting snowflakes.

Why did things have to change?

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts so drop a review, it'll only take a sec!**


	4. It's Beginning To Look A Lot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_I'm dreaming tonight_

_Of a place I love_

Snow whirled past the library window gently, another layer of soft snow adding itself to the already thick blanket which covered the grounds.

Victoire Weasley lent back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the picturesque scene beyond the glass which separated her from the snowflakes. She chewed on the end of her quill as she turned her attention to the blank piece of parchment in front of her.

_Dear Teddy,_ she wrote before hesitating again. What next? The last time she'd seen him was while on the platform and he'd kissed her. Though they'd written during the term neither had brought up what had happened.

She slowly wrote out a short letter before reading over it and sighing.

_Dear Teddy,_

_With only ten days to go the term seems to be moving in fast forward, leaving very little time to just be or write to anyone hence why I'm only just replying to you last letter._

_My school work has been very time-consuming but what else should one expect from N.E.W.T.'s? I'm just starting to understand your stress._

Here Victoire had stopped, unable to think of anything to add. If she asked how he was or how his work was would he read too much into it? If she avoided the subject would he be hurt? If she mentioned how much she missed him would he think her desperate? Or did he feel the same way?

_I can't wait to see everyone at Christmas. It seems like an age since I last saw them all. I hope your work is going well and I shall see you soon._

_Lo__ Best Wishes,_

_Victoire_

She sighed before climbing to her feet and throwing her bag over her shoulder before leaving the library. The corridors were chilly and empty as no one was lingering, choosing instead to hurry off to their warm common rooms.

Victoire hurried up the stairs to the Owlery where she attached her letter to the leg of one of the school owls. She shivered as she carried him to a glass-less window where she watched him as he flew away, wondering why life had to become so complicated. Why couldn't they stay in childhood where everything was so easy and best friends were just best friends and not the person who would send your heart racing and cause tingles up and down your spine.

She sighed and shook her head, her deep blue eyes fixed on the drifting snowflakes.

Why did things have to change?

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts so drop a review, it'll only take a sec!**


	5. Silent Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Silent Night**

The Ravenclaw common room had emptied quickly as midnight approached leaving one lone figure sitting by a large bookcase. She was curled up in an armchair with a thick book open on her lap, her eyes dancing across the page as they took in the words printed there.

A light tapping noise on a window drew Molly Weasley's attention from her book and over to one of the large windows which in the daytime offered a beautiful view of the mountains.

A handsome owl stood on the window ledge peering into the room as Molly hurried across to open the window and allow Hermes to fly inside. He landed on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in and hooted softly. She crossed back to the chair and took the letter from him and watched as he flew back across the room and through the open window which Molly closed with a muttered word and wave of her wand.

Now the letter held her attention and Molly sat back down in the chair before opening it quickly as she recognised the childish writing on the outside.

_Dear Molly,_ Lucy had written.

_How are you? I'm hoping your classes are going well and I can't wait to see you at Christmas! I've been really busy – I helped Granny make shortbread and I'm sleeping at Lily's tonight. Aunt Ginny said we could roast marshmallows if we wanted to and we do so we will. I'm also making __someone's__ present!_

_Love, Lucy_

Molly smiled as she read the letter, shaking her head at her sister's obviousness in the parting comment. Though Molly wasn't surprised. Lucy always handmade gifts and Molly had kept every single one.

She re-read the letter and smiled at the thought of Christmas at home with her sister and the rest of her family.

She thought about replying but decided against writing it now as Lucy would be at the Potter's and would be having too much fun.

Molly yawned as she stood up and replaced her book on the bookcase before heading upstairs to her dormitory.

She'd reply tomorrow when she wasn't so exhausted and when Lucy would actually have time to read it. Right now she'd be bouncing around with Lily, both of them high on candy canes and marshmallows and Christmas.

She'd wait until tomorrow when there was more time, though James and Louis would drag her off for another snowball fight. She knew she'd frown and argue but in the end she'd happily join them. Maybe she could tell Lucy about it, she thought as she collapsed into bed, her eyes sliding shut as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Okay I know these last ones have been rather short but I promise for some extra-long ones later. Tomorrow is my last day at school so I will have plenty of time then to make them better. Please review!**


	6. Little Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**A special thanks to jennyellen for being the first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Little Christmas Tree**

The Leaky Cauldron was almost bursting with customers as Diagon Alley's shoppers flocked to buy a warm lunch on a chilly December day and little Frank Longbottom couldn't stop himself from beaming whenever her saw the decorations hanging around the noisy pub. From the tinsel which hung around the edge of the bar to the glittering fake snow on the window sills and the shining Christmas tree by the roaring fire, the pub looked amazing.

Frank's mother, Hannah was bustling around, delivering platefuls of mouth-watering food to the packed tables, laughter and chatter filling the air as well as soft music from the wireless on the counter.

Frank swung his legs to and fro as he took in the busy atmosphere, the scent of damp clothing brought on by the snow outside mingling with the warmth of the room filled his noise along with the scent of all the food.

His gaze drifted to the window and he grinned when he saw the snow coming down harder. His mother had said that it would snow for another day or so but then after that it would be perfect weather to have a snowball battle. He knew Lorcan would jump at the chance and together they could round up Hugo and Lily and possibly Lysander. If Lily and Lysander joined than Lucy would most likely be begging to join them so that would make a descent group he thought.

'Frank, can you pass me that quill please,' his mother asked as she bustled over to him. Frank reached over and neatly plucked the self-inking quill up before passing it to Hannah.

'If you want you can floo Lorcan and see if he wants to have a look at that new broom Quality Quidditch supplies has on display,' she said and Frank's eyes lit up.

'Thanks mum,' he cried before leaping off the bench and weaving his way through the crowd. A couple of regulars called out greetings which he politely repaid as he pulled down the pot of glittering green floo powder.

'Scamander lodge,' he cried as he sprinkled the powder into the fire, watching as it turned bright green. He then stuck his head into the dancing flames, feeling no pain.

After the spinning had stopped he found himself looking up into the Scamander's lounge room and to his delight his best friend was already there.

'Hey Lorcan, QQS have got a new broom out. Want to have a look?' he asked and Lorcan grinned at the thought as he leapt up from the couch.

'Give me a sec,' he said before he tore out of the room and frank counted to eight patiently before Lorcan returned with his thick cloak on.

'Kay, I'll be right through,' he said and Frank grinned before pulling his head back. He moved aside but didn't get to his feet until the spinning had stopped and then beamed once more as Lorcan came spinning into view. After all the ash had been cleared off and Frank had collected his coat, the two boys waved goodbye to Hannah before stepping out into Diagon Alley.

Snow was falling here, causing the path to become slippery as people had trodden the snow down into packed ice. The two boys moved as quickly as they could to get to the shop without falling over and were mostly successful with Frank slipping just once.

They rushed into the shop and found the new broom and spent the next thirty minutes admiring it from every angle they could get. After they left, still talking feverishly about the broom's new features, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron where the main lunch rush had vanished and Hannah served them hot chocolate.

'Hey mum?' Frank called as Hannah brought several more dishes back from a table. 'Can we still add things to out lists?'

'I don't know. It may be pushing it as we're already into December, why?' she said, knowing exactly what was going through her sons mind.

'I really want that broom,' he moaned and Lorcan nodded enthusiastically from his seat next to Frank.

'You already have a descent broom,' his mother reminded him but Frank shook his head.

'It's not the same,' he sighed and Hannah hid a smile.

'I'm sure it's not,' she murmured before turning away, her smile growing as she thought of the package now hidden away with the other Christmas presents under her bed.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review as it really does make my day to see other thoughts. Please review before favouriting/following.**


	7. Someday at Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Someday At Christmas**

Fred sighed as Professor Flitwick continued the lecture on Cheering Charms and his Weasley blue eyes drift over to the window, watching the snow-filled landscape, envy burning his sides when he see's children playing and laughing and snowball-fighting out there. How he wished he was out there, not in here.

A nudge to his ribcage causes him to turn around and he meet the concerned pale green-blue eyes of his second best friend, Emma Martin. She's sitting between him and James, her long blonde-brown hair tumbling down her back in a mass of tangled waves. Her fringe falls into those eyes and Fred forces a smile on his face. She tilts her head slightly but Fred shakes his head before nodding to the window. Emma turns to look out to the glorious scene outside and Fred continues staring at her – at her pale face and slightly open mouth which was framed by pale pink lips and the way her hair covers her ears but no enough to hide the shimmer of blue from her earrings.

Fred shakes his head when he realises what he's doing and drags his attention back to Flitwick. He's distracted once more when Emma nudges him again and he turns to meet her bright eyes.

'After class,' she murmurs, trying not to move her lips too much in case Flitwick looks over.

'Sure thing,' he says grinning and Emma smiles before promptly turning to James and whispers the plan to him and Fred can't help but feel a very small twinge of disappointment before he manages to shake it off. Of course James would come. It was the three of them until the end. And Fred knew that in the end Emma and James would realise what Fred had realised not long ago. The two of them were just so oblivious, even Emma with all her cunning Slytherin-ness.

He leaned back in his chair and spied on them from the corner of his eye. Emma even held herself that little bit closer to James, her blue-green eyes flickering to meet his dark brown ones as he nodded eagerly to the plan, his messy blackish-red hair shifting with the movement, a feral grin lighting up his face for a second before he quickly morphs it into a gentler smile so Flitwick wouldn't have a heart attack as so many people do upon catching _that_ particular smile on James' face. It usually meant trouble for someone and no one wanted to be that person.

When the bell went all three leapt to their feet, grabbed their bags and raced out the door, dodging around students and teachers, slowing down as the corridors became more packed. Emma darted into the Great Hall while the boys waited by the doors and tore out into the snow once Emma returned, hot food wrapped up in her bag with a warming charm on it.

They dumped their bags on a flat rock which James cleared of snow before tearing off into three different direction, all three stopping and dropping to their knees to roll snow in their gloved hands.

'One… two… THREE!' James cried flinging a snowball at Fred, gasping when Emma's collided with his face. Fred dodged James' but was then hit in the stomach by Emma's second, causing his snowball to go off aim and hit a tree, exploding in a shower of snow.

They continued in this fashion before Emma shrieked mercy as both boys had ganged up on her and despite her amazing prowess at the sport, they cornered against a tree with nowhere to run.

They returned to their bags and lunch which was still hot and sat down, laughing about their recent battle. Emma complained about their unfair tactics causing James to call her out on how she had tripped James up and tackled Fred.

'There is no rule anywhere that says physical contact is illegal in this noble sport,' she said sagely causing James and Fred to snort.

'It's completely unfair and you should have at least a small streak of human in you to know it's cruel to attack someone when they are on the ground,' he accused her and she flashed a grin at him.

'I'm a Slytherin. And also- you're one to talk! You had me up against a tree yet the two of you didn't stop attacking me!'

'That was different!'

'How?'

And they were off, Fred thought amusedly as he leaned back to watch the fun before glancing around the grounds. What a way to spend a day such as this, he thought. The best way.

**There we are. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing.**


	8. White Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**White Christmas**

Breakfast on the eight of December was a noisy affair, Albus Potter thought as he attempted to ignore his house mates' loud conversations. Was the hall always this noisy? He stopped himself from glaring at the group next to him who were so loud that they could be standing at either end of the Quidditch Pitch and still hear each other clearly, or so Albus thought.

He looked around the packed hall before turning his gaze up to the white ceiling which showed even more snowflakes spiralling down. He glanced across the hall and saw Rosie with her head buried in another book and Scorpius joking around with another Gryffindor boy. Albus sighed before getting to his feet and wandering over to Ravenclaw table and dropping down to his red-haired best friend who jumped when she felt his presence.

'Not interrupting am I?' he asked and Rose rolled her eyes before turning back to her book.

'I'm surprised you're over here,' she said rather coolly and Albus raised hie eyebrow.

'What on earth is that supposed to mean?' he asked her and she lifted the her book slightly higher and chose to ignore his question. Albus shook his head and glanced once more over to the Gryffindor table, this time his eyes ran over the length, taking in the amount of familiar faces he saw. James and Fred were chuckling to themselves which normally would have had Albus paling rather dramatically but as they were sending those 'devil' looks towards another boy at Hufflepuff table Al felt rather safe – for now. Sitting not far along from them Dominique sat talking to a tall boy with light brown hair, most likely her latest boyfriend. Alice Longbottom was giggling with her girlfriends further down and then was Scorpius Malfoy, Al and Rose's best friend.

Albus turned back to Rose to see her duck back behind her book and he rolled his eyes. He caught sight of Molly's curious expression just down the table. Al shrugged his shoulders at her when she tilted her head in question before she turned back to her breakfast.

He studied her for a moment and shook his head when he still couldn't come up with an answer to her cool behaviour.

He glanced around the hall and then towards the oak doors before he turned back to her.

'Want to go see Hagrid?' he asked and she finally lowered the book enough so he could see her face. She gazed at his for a moment, her expression unreadable before she nodded.

They clambered to their feet and Al led the way over to the doors when Rose grabbed his arm.

'What?' he asked when he turned around to face her.

'Aren't you going to bring Scorpius?' she asked, her eyes fixed on his and something trembling in her voice.

'I wasn't going to but if you want him to come –' he began but was cut off when she quickly shook her head and grabbed his wrist to drag him from the hall across the Entrance Hall and out into the chilly grounds.

'Slow down Rose!' he cried before forcing her to stop. 'Why didn't you want Scorp to come? I thought you two were friends?'

'We are,' she said shortly before continuing her furious pace from before with Albus just managing to keep up.

'Then why didn't you want him to come?' he asked and Rose turned around and sent him a look that plainly said _if-you-can't-figure-it-out-yourself-I'm not-going-to-explain-it._ 'Rose, did he say something or-'

'No, it's not like that,' she said and Albus almost yelled in frustration.

'Then what is it?' he asked sharply.

'We just don't seem to hang out together as much as we used to,' she said quietly. 'And when we do, Scorp always seems to be around.'

Albus felt like hitting himself when her words reached him. He pulled her around to face him and struggled to find the right words to say.

'I'm sorry about that but he just didn't have any friends so I thought I'd invite him along. I didn't really think of that...' his voice trailed away when he realised that his words were pretty poor. Instead he grabbed her hand and began to drag her off to the hut which sat beside the Forest.

'Al – what?'

'Come on, we're going to visit Hagrid together and later I challenge you to a snowball fight,' he said and though he couldn't see her smile he could easily read her attitude change when she hurried to walk beside him.

**Not very Christmas-y I know but hopefully you enjoyed this one as well. Please review before favouriting/following. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	9. Merry Christmas Everybody

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Merry Christmas Everybody**

The elevator was packed and Teddy Lupin was finding it difficult to breathe with the amount of people pressed into the cramped space. He closed his amber eyes and counted to ten before opening them as the elevator doors opened onto and hallway with lopsided posters of Quidditch teams. Several people got out and Teddy considered joining them as he knew his 'Aunt' Ginny was in about an article and interview but decided to drop in later.

The elevator doors closed and it began to descend even deeper, the crowd slowly spilling out. Finally, at level two, Teddy was able to breathe properly as he stepped out and began to hurry down the tinsel-decorated hall to the Auror department. He slipped and headed straight for the trainee's room, which was also in the festive season, and his desk where he dumped his bag and pulled and a pale yellow file before heading into the Head Auror's office.

His godfather sat behind his desk, reading over a file and drinking a cup of coffee though he looked up immediately when the door opened, his green eyes training on his face before relaxing when he recognised who it was. Even after all these years he could still get a little jumpy, especially when tired.

'Morning,' Harry Potter said as his godson entered the room, closing the door behind him. He placed the file at the edge of Harry's desk and smiled at him.

'Coffee already?' he asked teasingly and Harry grumbled.

'You'd be into it already if you spent half the night chasing after Edmund Druden.' Teddy winced knowing how lazy and how cruel the man could be. He rarely did any work and he never wrote up his reports accurately. Teddy knew how terribly boring reports could be from his godfather's complaints but also knew how necessary they were.

'You should just fire him already,' Teddy said and Harry nodded.

'He has another twenty-four hours to get the report in or else he is out,' he said wearily before sitting up straighter and looking up at his godson.

'What have you got today?'

'Richin is having us out in a mock field assignment in the afternoon to see how many of us can apply theory to prac. Also, one lecture this morning and then I'm free for an hour before lunch so I thought I'd duck down and see Gin before she left.'

'Ah, have fun with the field work. The first one will either be lots of fun or lots of frustration,' Harry warned him as he got up to pull out another file from the cabinet behind his desk. Teddy glanced around the office, noting the Christmas decorations and shook his head slightly as he noticed the childishly decorated chairs and realised his god-sister must have attacked his office.

On Harry's desk sat several silver-edged frames which held photos of Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Teddy as well as the three munchkins, James, Al and Lily though Al and James were now at Hogwarts Teddy still called them munchkins.

'What time does your lecture end?' Harry asked, snapping Teddy out of his thoughts as he returned to his desk.

'Around eleven-thirty if we stick to schedule,' Teddy said grinning and Harry smiled understandingly.

'How about lunch at twelve then?' he asked and Teddy nodded before hesitating.

'Will Ron and Hermione be there? And Ginny?' he asked but before his question could be answered the door was opened behind them a someone entered talking loudly.

'… and apparently they've realised that the appeal will be scheduled for next week on Tuesday though how they've figured that out I don't know as the appeal is only a rumour to them so how they caught wind I have no idea,' Ron Weasley entered barely looking up from the document in his hands and Harry shook his head.

'Someone must have let slip then,' he sighed as Ron handed him the sheaf of parchment. 'And yes ro and Mie will be there, I'm not sure about Gin though, she may be too busy,' Harry directed at Teddy and he nodded.

'What's this?' Ron asked glancing between the two.

'Ted's joining us for lunch,' Harry said as he scanned the document. Ron grinned which caused Ted to start to have second thoughts.

'Lunch with the Golden Trio, that should be interesting,' he said, 'Should I be prepared for someone pissed off Vampire to barge in or a mother screaming about her son's latest arrest or perhaps several demented hippogriffs to come flying into the cafeteria?'

'Oi we are not that – flying hippogriffs?' Ron interrupted his own rant and Teddy grinned before shrugging.

'You never know with you three,' he said cheekily and Harry smiled.

'We are not that bad,' Ron began to rant and Teddy glanced at his watch before cursing.

'Shoot, the lecture's about to begin. I'll see you at lunch,' he flashed a grin at them before racing out of the office. He hurried back to the trainee's room and wondered what it was he had just gotten himself into.

**I hope you all liked that and if you did why not drop me a review? Please review before favouriting/following, thanks**


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

The wind which tore through the county of Kent battered against Lucy's bedroom window, causing her to look up and eye the shaking glass warily. She sat cross legged on the carpet, a thick book of fairy tales lay open next to her and a small tea party was being hosted amongst her stuffed toys in front of her.

She shook her head before turning back to the assortment of creatures before and began to hold a conversation with he stuffed elephant toy in the way that only children can before being interrupted by the wind again. She excused herself and made her way over to the window and looked down at the windswept yard. The garden looked rather messy and she knew Molly may have a heart attack at seeing her beautiful garden destroyed.

Upon thinking of her sister, Lucy spun around and hurried to her polished oak desk where several drawings and paintings were. Each had a short missive wishing various family members a merry Christmas. Lucy realised one problem with the presents; none of them were wrapped.

To solve this problem she bounced down the stairs to where her mum was reading on the couch, her blonde hair pulled back in a plait.

'Mum, can I have some wrapping paper for my presents?' Lucy asked as she entered the room causing Audrey Weasley to look up from her book.

'Of course honey. Let me get it for you,' she said smiling at her youngest child as she got up and went over to a small cupboard in the kitchen. She pulled out a roll of brightly coloured wrapping paper with reindeer on it, a roll of spellotape, a packet of name tags and a pair of kid safe scissors.

With a hurried 'thanks' Lucy rushed up the stairs, her arms full, and burst into her room where she pulled her handmade gifts toward her. First was Molly's; a painting of one of her favourite plants in the yard. Evan at the young age of eight no one could deny Lucy Weasley's talent in art and each day she improved.

She placed the painting on the open of roll of wrapping paper and cut out the necessary amount before cutting off enough tape to wrap it. She then stuck a name tag onto the present and scribbled her sisters name on it.

She continued in this fashion for the rest of the presents; one for her father, one for her mother, one for Lily and the last one for Lysander.

Once she was done she admired the stack of thin presents and nodded as if pleased with her job before bounding off back down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and replaced the wrapping paper and other things in their correct spaces and turned to where her mother was now standing behind the bench, placing freshly baked gingerbread men onto a wire stand to cool.

'Oh, they look nice,' Lucy exclaimed and her mother smiled knowingly.

'Do you want one?' she asked and Lucy beamed at her as Audrey passed her one and she bit into it, warm and crumbling in her mouth.

'Is it good?' Audrey asked and Lucy nodded eagerly, finishing the biscuit quickly, her eyes straying to the remaining men.

'No more for now,' Audrey said, catching her daughters gaze, causing Lucy to groan in disappointment.

'Alright, off with you,' Audrey said, shooing her out of the kitchen. 'I can't have you eating anymore.'

Lucy grinned as she left the kitchen, humming carols under her breath.

**How'd you like it? Hate it? Loved it? Drop me review to tell me your thoughts. Please don't favourite/follow without reviewing**


	11. Rudolph

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**

The noise of the pub reached Pomona Longbottom from where she sat at the small dining table though she paid it no attention. Instead she was focused solely on the pieces of parchment in front of her as she attempted to transform them into Christmas cards.

She had never really drawn aside from a few scribbles as a child; Lucy was the artist in the family, not Pomona though she had felt as if she should at least try. It's not as if she was talented at anything unlike Roxanne who could bake food that melted in your mouth or James could fly better than walk or Alice who was funny and popular or Frank who was a great guitarist already.

No, she had nothing to her name, nothing to distinguish herself from a family that felt as if it was continuously expanding, suffocating her with nowhere to run.

She put down the card she was working on with a heavy heart as she took in the childish scribble of a reindeer. She was two years older than Lucy and yet the younger girl could draw better than anyone Pomona knew. She wished just for once she could do something incredible, something that made her shine. Something that would cause her aunts and uncles to whisper to one another, 'Did you see how wonderful Pomona was?' But no, she was plain, ordinary Pomona, who got tongue-tied around strangers, who couldn't talk in front of large groups of people, who opted to sit on the sidelines and watch instead of joining in with her cousins. She was round in figure and had stupid straw-like hair and plain, boring blue eyes. Nothing like Victoire's ocean-blue eyes or Lucy's stormy blue. She didn't have beautiful copper curls like Alice nor could she get people to laugh like her sister could.

She sighed and got up from her chair and began to pace around the room, her thoughts swirling together until it was a storm which she couldn't escape, her heart racing and hurting so much that all she could do was keep walking hoping it would ease.

And now Christmas was here and everyone would come home and talk about how wonderful Molly's grades are and how tall Albus had grown and how funny Fred and James were and how thoughtful Louis is. She hated it. Nobody ever spoke about Pomona and all she did was sit there and watch in jealousy as all the adults gush about Lucy's painting and Lily's story and Hugo's adorableness and how different the twins were. Frank and Alice would be in the centre of attention and Pomona would be alone again, all the kids branching off into their groups; Teddy and Victoire curling up together to talk teenage stuff; Dominique, Roxanne and Alice, laughing loudly in the corner; James, Fred, Louis and Molly grinning wickedly as the adults sent them nervous looks; Albus and Rose talking quietly with books in hand; Lucy, Lily, Hugo and Lysander giggling and smiling all child-like and adorable; Lorcan and Frank laughing and running around like mad hens. And then Pomona by herself, probably put in charge of the young Shacklebolt kids again.

She was sick of being the one pushed to the side but she didn't know what to say to get their attention. She had hoped that her cards were gain her a comment from the adults but they were garbage and she may as well throw them out and just use some out of the packet her mother bought.

There was no use and no way to become more, though Pomona wished there was.

**Okay, this wasn't as long as some of the others and nowhere near as cheerful but I still hope you liked it. Please review before favouriting/following.**


	12. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

Kingsley hummed quietly to himself as he entered his surprisingly quiet house. Normally by now there would be a bit of yelling heard from the second floor or giggling of his eldest two children. But no, the house was quiet and peaceful. Kingsley put his hand in his pocket and grasped his wand.

He slowly pushed open the front door to be welcomed with the scent of a warm casserole in the kitchen where he immediately entered. His wife, Caylin, was cooking dinner with one arm holding their four-month-old daughter on her hip.

'Evening,' she said as he kissed her before taking little Jordan off of her who smiled at him.

'Where are the other two monsters?' he asked teasingly and Caylin grinned before nodding her head outside.

'I'm surprised you didn't notice them Mr-I-Used-To-Be-An-Auror,' she said with a cheeky grin. Before Kingsley could retaliate the back door opened with a bang and two children came running across the room.

'Daddy!' they cried before attaching themselves firmly to his legs, almost knocking him over.

'Hello you two,' he said with a grin in his voice. Jaycee, his eldest, removed herself first. At five years old she was already starting to grow much to her delight and her parents dismay. Tai was the normal height for a three and was ginning toothily at his father from beneath his many layers of clothing.

'Guess what Dad?' Jaycee said as they began to remove their coats and gloves before washing their hands for dinner.

'What?' he asked, hiding his smile as he placed Jordan in her high chair at the table.

'We built a snowman and he had different colour eyes,' she said importantly and Tai nodded along. Even now his adoration and dedication to his sister was obvious. In his eyes she could do no wrong.

'What colours were they?' he asked and Jaycee smiled as if she held the answers to the universe.

'Well, one of his eyes was a bright red, like it could glow,' she said excitedly and Kingsley suddenly grew cold, as the memory of a man flying through the air like smoke with glowing red eyes flashed across his mind. 'And his other eye was black,' she finished not noticing her father's rather fixed smile. Caylin noticed and sent him a questioning look but he just shook his head, to alleviate her worries and remove the memory from thought.

'How much longuh til Kis-mis?' Tai asked, his tongue not quite getting around all of the words.

'Thirteen more sleeps honey,' Caylin said as she placed plates with steaming casserole on the table.

'That's so far,' he sighed before beginning his meal.

'We're going to the Burrow, right?' Jaycee asked though it sounded more like a statement. Just like her parents, her brother's devotion had gone unnoticed and had made Jaycee even more confident than other children her age.

'Yes,' Kingsley said and Jaycee sighed slightly.

'Will everyone be there?' she asked and Caylin nodded.

'And we're going to see Nan the next day right?'

'Yes sweetie, just like last year,' her mother said and Jaycee took another bite just as Tai spoke up.

'Will we get pwesents?' he asked and Jaycee rolled her eyes.

'Of course we'll get presents. It's Christmas,' she said irritably.

'Jaycee,' her mother warned and she muttered a short apology to her unfazed brother.

Kingsley shook his head and then almost groaned at the thought of dinner in twelve sleeps. Christmas Eve Dinner was always a mad affair with the entire family. Interesting but mad. And he had the feeling that this year may even madder than usual.

**Hope you liked it. Please review before favouriting/following!**


	13. It's Gonna To Be A Cold Cold Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**It's Gonna Be A Cold ,Cold Christmas**

It was late at night and even Gryffindor Tower was mostly empty by midnight, though the other houses would find that difficult to believe. What would cause the entire house to deny even more was that Dominique Weasley was still up and curled up on the couch by the fire. While it was not unusual for Dominique to stay up til the early hours of the morning she usually had a gaggle of friends surrounding her all of them laughing or very drunk or she was with one of her boy-toys. Or at least that was the popular opinion of the school.

At the moment however Dominique was in a position which would send half of the school into cardiac arrest, teachers included.

She was curled up on the couch reading.

Not many people knew Dominique owned a book that was not required by the school let alone actually took time out of her busy social life to read them.

But at this moment she was indeed engrossed in a book written by a muggle author of the name George R.R. Martin. She didn't even notice when someone crept down from the boys dorm and over to where she was sitting.

Suddenly hands were over her eyes, causing her to jerk slightly in surprise before she heard an almost- stifled chuckle. She smiled slightly as she recognised that laugh.

'What are you doing?' he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

'What does it look like genius?' she whispered back sarcastically and he chuckled again, dropping his hands before he clambered into the seat next to her. At fifteen years old Alex Marsh was quite good looking especially with his sleep dishevelled brown locks and lightly tanned skin. He was tall and had light brown eyes which always seemed to be smiling.

'I didn't really take you to be the bookworm sort,' he said and she raised an eyebrow at that. 'Then again, you're always full of surprises aren't you?' he continued and she smiled before shifting until she was leaning against him slightly.

'I suppose I am,' she said proudly and he chuckled, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer before dropping a kiss on her temple. She smiled slightly before pulling her book back towards her and continuing from where she left off.

'What, I'm not interesting enough for you?' he asked her teasingly and she managed to hide her smile from him.

'Not at all,' she replied before returning to her book as he ran his fingers through her Weasley red hair. Silence filled the room once more and neither spoke for quite a while.

'I'm going to miss you over break,' Alex finally murmured. Dominique didn't respond. Something in her chest seemed to tighten at the thought of not seeing Alex for three weeks which caused dread to fill her stomach. Already people were eying them, muttering about how Alex Marsh had tamed the wild Weasley girl. Usually Dominique would have dumped Alex about six weeks ago and would already be onto another boy possibly already breaking up with a couple other boys and continuing steadily. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to end things with Alex. Which made her wonder if the whisperers were right. But he couldn't have tamed her; she was the wild Weasley. She didn't do tamed. She was late night parties and getting royally drunk and having a new boyfriend every week. Not a proper relationship. Not like this.

But just the thought of three weeks away from Alex for Christmas chilled her though she refused to acknowledge why, instead she just cuddled up next to him and stared at the page in front of her.

**Happy Friday 13****th**** everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I realise that not many are Christmas-y as such but I really wanted to show how the different kids are though there will be lots of Christmas action later. Please review before favouriting/following.**


	14. Driving Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Driving Home For Christmas**

The snowy countryside flashed past the window of a compartment which was full of laughter and warmth. Sitting next to the window, across from a boy with white-blonde hair sat Rose Weasley, an open book on her lap which she was ignoring for now as she watched her best friends Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy playing Gobstones. Al was currently attempting to remove some Stinksap from his fringe while Scorpius laughed openly at him. Sitting next to Rose was her older cousin Molly who like herself had a book in hand though in Molly's case she was actually reading. The compartment next door was full of laughter and shrieks and Rose knew James, Freddie, Emma, Roxie and Alice were in there along with Alice's two friends whose names escaped Rose. Dominique would normally have been in there with them but had claimed there was someone else she wanted to see.

The compartment door slid open and Victoire walked in and dropped into the seat next Al and sighed, her eyes closing as she rested her head against the headrest.

'Rough patrol?' asked Rose and Victoire nodded.

'Everyone's all hyped up and refusing to wait until they get home to release the madness,' she said wearily and Rose chuckled. If Vic was this tired already how would she fair the holidays?

Rose attempted to turn her attention back to her book but found the view beyond the window much more interesting. She sat for almost an hour without interruption gazing out at the snow covered landscape before the compartment door was flung open again. Louis dropped into the seat next to Molly with a groan and Victoire rolled her eyes.

'Let me guess,' she said dryly, 'James and Fred?'

'What gave it away?' he said glaring at the floor. Rose looked up and stared in shock as Louis normally silvery hair had been turned a very vivid pink and styled into dreadlocks. Victoire pulled out her wand and whispered the counter-curse and Louis smiled and muttered 'thank you' before returning his gaze to the floor. Rose closed her book and turned her gaze to the door, an idea slowly forming in her mind.

'Why doesn't anyone try to get them back?' she asked in the suddenly quiet compartment. The other five turned to look at her and then glanced at one another when they noticed her thoughtful look.

'I dunno,' Scorpius eventually said.

'So they don't get pranked?' Molly suggested and Rose nodded slightly.

'Well, they should be taught a lesson,' she said and she straightened up as she said this. Victoire grinned slightly when she realised where Rose was going.

'How?' she asked eagerly. While Rose may have been younger than her she was still a genius and Victoire truly appreciated her way of thinking.

'Where it hurts,' Rose said and Victoire nodded.

'Hang on, what?' demanded Scorpius and Rose rolled her eyes. Victoire waved her wand at the compartment door and cast a silencing charm so no one could eavesdrop.

'We get James and Fred back,' Rose said before turning to Louis. 'Was it just them or did Roxie or Emma help?'

'Just them,' he assured her and she nodded.

'Good, the other two are too smart to let us get them back this rashly,' she muttered and Albus nodded.

'What shall we do?' Louis asked eagerly and together the five of them plotted.

When Harry and Ginny Potter along with George and Angelina Weasley began to look for their children in the mass of student leaving the train the last thing that had expected was to see Freddie with his hair long and curly and a neon purple while his skin had turned yellowish while James' eyes had changed colour, one pink and one silver while his clothes were pink and green polka dots. They were both scowling as Rose, Albus and a blonde boy – a Malfoy – snickered behind them. This may turn out to be a very interesting Christmas, Rose thought as she watched the two boys happily.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I found this to be lots of fun to write. Please review before favouriting/following.**


	15. Do They Know It's Christmas?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Do They Know It's Christmas?**

The house was full for the first time since September much to Lily's delight as she bounced down the hallway on the way to breakfast. Now they could have family snowball fights and sleigh rides as well as Quidditch. Though Lily wasn't too fond of the sport, family Quidditch was lots of fun, what with about twenty people on each team it usually turned into a bit of a mess.

When she entered the kitchen she found her father cooking eggs and bacon and her older brother Al sitting at the table chatting away. She bounced over to him and hugged him from behind. The past couple of months had been weird without Al and though she wouldn't admit it to his face, she'd missed him terribly, more than she'd ever missed James or Teddy.

'Morning Al,' she said before releasing him and taking the seat next to him.

'Morning Lily-bug,' he replied reaching out to straighten one of her braids causing her to grin.

'So are the breakfasts at Hogwarts better than Dad's?' she asked and Al laughed while Harry grinned.

'Perhaps equal in flavour but oh Lils you wouldn't believe the post in the mornings! There must be more than two hundred owls every morning and they come in from every corner and fly around. It's amazing!' he exclaimed and Lily grinned, picturing it in her mind. Harry placed two plates of bacon, toast and eggs in front of them before settling down with his own plate across from them.

'What about the classes?' enquired Lily and Al grinned knowing this question would never have crossed any of their cousins mouths.

'They're great. Potions is interesting as is Defence. Flying isn't too bad and Herbology's great – though I may be slightly biased,' he admitted and Harry and Lily laughed.

'How is Uncle Neville? And Aunt Minerva?' she asked her mind whirring as she pieced life at Hogwarts together and her own excitement and anticipation grew.

'They're both great. Hagrid had an injured Thestral and it was interesting though Score couldn't see it,' he said.

'Score?' asked Harry and Al hesitated before replying.

'My friend in Gryffindor. I mentioned him in letter. I share Potion and Herbology with him and of course Flying and Astronomy,' Al said though Lily noticed his eyes never met their fathers or hers.

'What's he like?' asked Lily curiously before taking a bite of egg.

'He's pretty funny and smart. He loves flying and Quidditch and doesn't have many friends,' Al summarised.

'Lucky he has you and Rose then,' Harry said and Al nodded.

Lily and Al both finished before Harry and decided to walk into the town together. It had stopped snowing though it was still chilly and the ground slippery as they headed into the centre of town chatting about what they'd both been doing since they'd last spoken. Unlike Teddy who was the traditional overprotective brother and James who was the typical annoying brother, Al was the brother Lily got along best with. He was the perfect big brother in her eyes as he didn't pick on her and was always willing to play or just sit around and talk. Their mother sometimes said that they acted more like very good friends than brother and sister.

By the time they'd done a lap of the small town and had finished their hot fudge sundaes that Al had bought they decided to make their way home. They took the long way home discussing the books they'd read lately and Al's classes in more detail.

It was going to be a wonderful Christmas with Al back, Lily thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review before favouriting/following. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	16. Let it Snow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Let It Snow**

The kitchen was alive with the warm scent of freshly cooked food and the crackle as more baked in the oven. Roxanne gently scooped out more batter from the bowl and smoothed it out in the tray before she bent down to check on her biscuits.

She opened the oven and secured an oven mitt on her hand before she pulled the hot tray out and placed it on top of the stove before she pulled the next tray towards her and then pushed it into the oven before shutting the door.

'Something smells good,' a voice from the doorway said and Roxanne turned around to see Fred standing there a bright grin on his face and she smiled at him as she pulled off the mitt.

'Yes it does,' she replied airily, turning her back on him though she knew he'd be either frowning or drooling. Or both.

'Can I have some?' he asked, already reaching out are hand which Roxanne slapped when she turned around and caught him.

'No,' she replied sternly. 'This is for Christmas. Gran asked me to make it and you won't get any until Christmas.'

'You're no fun, Roxie,' he grumbled and Roxanne rolled her eyes. 'Well, if you ever decide to stop being a bore, James is coming round and we're going up the hill for a snowball fight and we're going to try and find the old sled.'

'Give me twenty minutes,' she said, glancing at the oven. Fred sighed before leaving the room. Roxanne rinsed out her mixing bowl before filling the sink with hot soapy water in which she washed all of the bowls and other utensils she'd used before wiping down the bench and putting all of the biscuits onto a wire tray to cool.

By then the slice was ready and she shut off the oven and left it to cool on the stove top before racing upstairs to pull on her coat, tie back her hair and pull on her pair of boots. She raced down stairs and then outside.

She had just reached the hill when a shout made her look up and she leapt out of the way with a shriek. James and Fred went speeding past her on the old sled before they promptly crashed into a tree.

'Oh very nice,' she said sarcastically as they pulled themselves out onto the snow. 'Real slick.'

'Says the one who screamed like a baby,' James snapped and Roxanne raised her eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' she said incredulously. 'At least I'm not some pathetic thirteen year old who can't even control an old piece of wood.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Shut it you two and help me get this back up to the top,' Fred interrupted them and they both huffed before turning to the sled. They each grabbed hold of it before they began to drag it back up the hill.

Once at the top, they positioned the sled on the edge so they just had to let go and it would roll and Roxanne jumped into the front and when James opened his mouth she interrupted him.

'You've already proved you can't control this and I don't wish to die before Christmas,' she said coolly and he glared at her before clambering in behind Fred who was already sitting behind Roxanne.

'Okay, ready?' Fred began and Roxanne grinned.

'Set?' James said next, his previous annoyance already gone.

'Go!' cried Roxanne and they let go causing the sled to fly forward and Roxanne steered them past the tree much to James' annoyance.

'Hah,' she cried once she leapt out. 'See? I am better than you!'

'Not even in your dreams,' James replied and Fred groaned.

'Please you two! Just drop it,' he moaned and they nodded before Roxanne decided to be the bigger man, or in this case woman.

'So who wants to try my slice?' she asked and both boys grinned before they raced to the back door, Freddie muttering 'thank you' to her on the way.

**I hope you liked it and please review before favouriting/following. Thanks! **


	17. Christmas Time Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Christmas Time Again**

'Grandma!' cried Delilah and Chase Dursley as their mother opened the front door to reveal Petunia Dursley. She smiled at grandchildren's enthusiasm as she stepped into the house.

'And how are you two today?' she asked as she hugged Delilah and then bent down to hug little Chase.

'Very excited,' Cassie Dursley said as she closed the front door and led the way to the kitchen. It was clean and very modern and normal though Petunia couldn't help but notice the wireless radio on the bench was broadcasting a program which was currently talking about the newly born Norwegian ridgeback at the Romanian Dragon Reserve.

While Petunia had no problem with Cassie she knew her husband did hence why she visited alone so often. Dudley had met Cassie several years after she had last seen her nephew. Cassie Davies had appeared a bright cheerful girl who was very clearly in love with Dudley and Petunia had approved of her fairly quickly. Vernon too had liked the girl until Dudley proposed and she had dropped the bombshell on them. She hadn't gone to a public school in London's east but a boarding school in Scotland for special children – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dudley hadn't cared at all much to Vernon's disgust though Petunia was unsurprised by Dudley's actions; he had been in contact with Harry for a couple of years and had accepted what he had once feared.

'Hey mum, I didn't hear you come in,' Dudley said as he rose and kissed her on the cheek. The children had raced outside and were now playing in the snow while Cassie made three cups of tea.

'I thought I'd just drop by and say hello,' she said taking the seat next to him. Cassie returned to them and handed out the cups before taking a seat on Dudley's other side.

'How's dad?' asked Dudley and Petunia could see how Cassie stiffened only slightly. Petunia knew she didn't care about Vernon's feelings towards her but his feelings towards the kids drove Cassie up the wall. The chance that his grandchildren could turn out to be 'freaks' had caused him to distance himself, only seeing them when he absolutely had to and even then he barely spoke to them.

'He's alright,' said Petunia and they quickly changed the topic. Cassie's work at the Ministry of magic was going fine by the sounds of it. Petunia couldn't remember which Department it was she worked in but she knew Cassie enjoyed it and even saw Harry once or twice.

Cassie left for work not long after and Petunia and Dudley took the kids to the local park. While Delilah rushed off to the swings and Chase to the slide Dudley led her to a park bench which wasn't covered in snow.

'Another year gone,' he said as he watched his kids. 'Everything just seems to be moving so fast these days.'

'I suppose we don't notice it when young but yes the year goes by too quickly,' Petunia said softly as she watched Delilah swing higher and higher, a small wistful smile crossing her face as her thoughts drifted to another little girl who used to love the swings. As the years went by Petunia found herself thinking about that little girl and the woman she'd grown into a lot more often. It may have taken her many years to admit it to herself but she missed her little sister.

'You think of her often?' asked Dudley suddenly and she turned to him surprised.

'Yes,' she said softly. 'More and more everyday.'

He nodded slowly before turning back to his children and Petunia found herself glad that he hadn't made the same mistake with Harry and had managed to fix everything unlike herself and Lily. Regret truly was the worst emotion that existed.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review before favouriting/following. Thanks!**


	18. Jingle Bell Rock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Jingle Bell Rock**

Louis Weasley jumped down the stairs in his house and bounced into the kitchen to find his eldest sister reading her Defence textbook, her blonde hair hiding her face from view. Louis paused in the doorway before shrugging and heading over to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl and some cereal and milk.

'Eager to get ahead?' he asked and Victoire glanced up and eyed him before nodding silently. Louis had no idea what had gotten into her lately but ever since they'd come home she'd been unusually quiet and reserved. She had sat around reading and had been reluctant to go to the family dinner night on Sunday. She had sat between Lily and Roxanne and had only really talked to Alice who sat across from her.

Louis had a feeling he knew what this was about. Or should he say who? James had certainly spread the news as far as he could so now the entire occurred on the platform. Knowing that Victoire wouldn't admit to anything though caused Louis to finish his breakfast in silence before he wander back up to his room.

He threw himself onto his bed and huffed in silence. He was so bored and it was only the third day back. At Hogwarts there was always something to do but now it was as if everything just froze. He rolled over onto his stomach and fiddled with the book on the nightstand. He wasn't willing to devote his time to study however so he rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

A knock on the door caused him to sit up, grateful for the interruption. Thinking that it was Victoire he hurried across the room and swung open the door to reveal Dominique. Louis raise an eyebrow as Dominique normally just barged into a room without bothering to knock.

'Want to play some Exploding Snap squirt?' she asked and he nodded, thankful for a relief from his boredom. They set up a game on Louis' bedroom floor and dealt out the cards.

Just as they were beginning their fourth round their mother appeared in the doorway and smiled at them.

''Ow about ve bueld zat gingerbread 'ouse?' asked Fleur and they both scrambled to their feet and raced downstairs Fleur laughing behind them. They both threw themselves into putting the gingerbread house together and the decorations of the little house. Louis couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his sisters for they were both acting odd. Victoire avoiding family and locking herself away with books and Dominique actually seeking out his company. Something was up. And though he couldn't really believe it perhaps Dominique's problem was similar to Victoire's. He never wanted to be a teenager. Way too much drama, he thought to himself.

No, he thought, he was quite content with how his life was thanks. Just study and Quidditch and friends and family. That was enough. None of that silly romance. Though if anyone did hurt his sisters they would regret it. And no matter how silly he though romance was, if his sisters were happy than that was what mattered.

**I know this one was short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review before favouriting/following. Thanks**


	19. Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Rockin Around The Christmas Tree**

The house was mostly quiet for once and James sat pensively in front of the glittering tree. His thoughts were directed towards what Rose – he knew she was behind this, he just knew it – had done on the train home. She was going to pay for the humiliation he and Fred had gone through.

Albus and Lily were both out at friends – Al over at the devil's house, Rose and Lily over at the Scamander's though he doubted Lorcan would be there. Despite the two being god-siblings Lily and Lysander got along better and Lorcan wasn't one for childish games.

James sighed before climbing to his feet. He would have to get her back for this but right now he couldn't be bothered. Instead he headed over to the fire and floo-called Molly to see what she was doing. Reading. Again. The girl needed help.

'Oi Molls! Think you can drag your nose from that monstrosity and help alleviate my boredom?' he asked her nicely and she raised her eyebrows at the language he used. They both knew he was just using what would be heard coming from Al's mouth to gain attention and she sighed and motioned for him to come through. He pulled his head back and after quickly scribbling a note to his parents he dived through the emerald flames once more, stumbling out in Molly's living room.

She barely looked up from her book and James bounced over and tore it from her hands.

'James! Give that back,' she cried and James grinned.

'Only if you give me some attention,' he replied and she sighed.

'Fine you brat, what do you want to do?' she asked as he handed over her book.

'I dunno,' he said shrugging and Molly growled slightly.

'Then pick something,' she demanded and James smirked slightly. Riling Molly up was just too much fun.

'You're the host,' he insisted and she glared at him.

'Why did you come over then?' she huffed turning back towards her book but James leapt forward and snatched it off the couch.

'No!' he cried. 'No reading! You have a guest! You must pay them proper attention!'

'I see no guest,' she bit back. 'I only see an unwelcome pest.'

'That hurt Molls,' he said. 'That really hurt.'

'Oh get over it and give me back my book,' she demanded and James shook his head.

'No,' he said childishly.

'Stop acting like a baby and give it back,' she commanded.

'No,' he repeated and she growled and leapt forward but James, who anticipating this move, jumped to the side and out of her reach.

'James,' she cried in irritation and lunged forward again but once more James' Quidditch reflexes allowed him to escape. He leapt behind the couch and Molly, forgoing her father's rules and her own strict set of behaviour codes, leapt upon the couch, over the back and tackled him to the floor.

'Ow! Molly!' he cried though he was laughing; this was the reaction he had wanted. He always managed to bring out Molly's best side though many would call it her worst.

'Give it back now James,' she said as she sat on his back, holding him down.

'Okay, okay,' he said and let go of his hostage which Molly scooped up into her arms and climbed off of him. He rolled over and grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. 'My, my you're in a fantastic mood today,' he commented and she sauntered away.

He chuckled as he clambered to his feet and sat down next to her on the couch. She studiously ignored him, her attention completely on her book. He sighed slightly before leaning forward and tugging on one of her red curls. She looked up and glared at him.

'I'm sorry Molls,' he said softly and Molly's glare softened against her will. She hesitated before sighing and swinging her legs over his lap before she returned to her book. James grinned knowing she had forgiven him and he rested his head back against the couch and eyed the book.

'What are you reading?' he asked in that same quiet voice not many heard him use. Molly was one of the lucky ones as was Emma and when his siblings were sick and he brought them breakfast in bed.

'A Christmas Carol,' she replied. 'It seemed fitting,' she added when she noticed his raised eyebrow.

'Okay,' he replied sceptically and she turned to face him.

'Well, let's see what you think later,' she said before clearing her throat and turning to the next sentence. '"_What else can I be", returned Scrooge, "when I live in such a world of fools as this?"'_

_**I'm sorry this late but between friends breaking down and family get together's I had no time yesterday. I hope you enjoyed this, these two are two of my favourites. Please review before favouriting/following! Thanks**_


	20. The Christmas Song

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise unfortunately**

**The Christmas Song**

The castle was quiet with most of the student body gone. Only a handful of students had remained to enjoy the decorations which had been hung around the school. Now that term had ended only a few teachers remained behind with the students. Hagrid had opted to stay for obvious reasons though he would be absent on Christmas Day; Horace would also remain as would Poppy and Mr Filch and Madam Pince. Rolando would also be staying along Angela Formosa, the new Muggle Studies professor. The rest of the teachers including herself would be leaving to join their families.

She left her private quarters and re-entered the Head's office and placed her small trunk by the desk before sitting down to address some last minute issues before she would leave.

'Ah, which brother are you seeing this year Minerva?' asked her predecessor from his portrait. She looked up to see the two portraits whose advice had been essential over her years as Head watching her. Albus looked quite cheerful like always. And like always Severus was scowling.

'I'm staying with Malcolm for a couple of days though I will also be seeing the Potters and Weasley's,' she said as she read over a notice that the Ministry had sent earlier that day.

'Do be sure to send our best regards along,' Albus said and Severus snorted. Minerva hid a smile and nodded. It was a well-known fact that Severus cared for none of the children and even less for the adults in that particular family. This was a shame as there were several of the children whom Severus would most likely get along very well with if he gave them a chance. Al Potter for one who was very curious about his namesakes had met Albus already though still wished for a conversation with his second namesake. Victoire Weasley was another who he may find interesting if he gave her a chance as she was very smart and not too shabby at Potions. The others Minerva wasn't sure about as while Molly, Rose and Louis weren't as boisterous as the others and were very intelligent, Severus would probably not enjoy their company as Rose and Molly would remind him too much of the past and their parents while Louis was a very sweet boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, something which always annoyed Severus.

'How is young Albus?' Albus asked and Minerva smiled slightly as she lifted her head to look at the two portraits. Albus was watching her, waiting for a reply while Severus pretended to be uninterested when Minerva could see he was listening in.

'He is doing very well, glad to be home I think,' she said and Albus nodded.

'Yes, he's mentioned how he misses his sister,' he agreed and Minerva nodded.

'Yes, and I'm sure Lily has missed him just as much, they're very close those two,' she replied. Severus shifted slightly in his frame at the mention of Lily Potter and Minerva knew he both wanted to meet the girl and avoid her. On the other hand Minerva knew Lily would love to meet Severus.

'Also say hello to Malcolm for us,' Albus added and Minerva nodded.

'I'll pass along the greetings,' she said as she climbed to her feet having finished with the letter and quite ready for a small break. 'I shall see you both in eight days.'

'Merry Christmas Minerva,' Albus said cheerfully as she took hold of her trunk and moved towards the fireplace.

'Merry Christmas Albus, Severus,' she said and Severus inclined his head and she knew that was all there was going to be from him.

She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames before steeping amongst the now green fire before being whisked away.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review before favouriting/following. Thanks**


	21. Under the Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise much to my disappointment**

**Under the Christmas Tree**

Hugo bounced around the lounge room, excitement building in him at the sight of the presents under the Christmas tree. There were so many and he couldn't wait for Christmas morning when he would be allowed to tear into them.

The front door opened and he heard his mother greet someone. A moment later his mother entered the room with his Aunt Ginny and his cousin, and best friend, Lily. She bounded across the room with two brightly wrapped presents in hand. She threw her arms around him and Hugo hugged her back tightly.

'I've got your gift and Rose's,' she said as she put them under the tree. 'Mum and Dad have another one for you guys but these one's are just from me.'

'I've got one in my room for you, c'mon,' he said as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the stairs. They raced upstairs together and burst into Hugo's bedroom. While Hugo headed towards his desk Lily threw herself onto his bed and gazed around the room. There were several Chudley Canons posters on the walls much to his fathers delight and his desk was a mess, nothing like his sisters. At least his bedside table was neat with three different photos sitting in frames. One of him and Lily at age five at Lily's house giggling to themselves on Lily's bed; the second of him and his parents and sister at a park in autumn with hundreds of red and gold leaves swirling around their feet; the last was of him and Lily last year at a festival.

He grabbed Lily's present and passed it over to her and she threw him a dazzling grin. He lay down next to her and eyed the ceiling.

'Can you believe there are only four sleeps to go?' she exclaimed, the smile evident in her voice. Hugo smiled at the thought.

'I know. It's so close and yet-'

'- it feels so far away, I know,' Lily finished.

They lay in silence for a while before Lily rolled onto her side and smiled at him, her fiery red fringe falling into her warm caramel eyes.

'Do you know what your wish will be?' she asked and Hugo shook his head. Every year all of their cousins and themselves got together on New Years Eve and wrote what their wish for the new year would be. Then all the pieces of parchment were sealed and put in a jar and buried at Shell Cottage. They were never read and never spoken but they were there.

'Absolutely nothing,' Hugo said. 'What about you?' Lily tilted her head slightly and nodded.

'Yeah I've got something,' she confirmed. 'You had better come up with something quick,' she added and Hugo sighed.

'I know but I just can't think of anything. I want it to be realistic but not something stupid.'

'Hmm,' Lily bit her lip and Hugo knew she was trying to think of something for him. 'You could wish for a book or something like that or how about the Canons winning the season?' she suggested and Hugo considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

'No, neither of those seem right, you know?'

'How about I stay over and we stay up all night finding you the perfect wish?' she said with an impish grin causing Hugo to smile.

'Sure thing,' he agreed and Lily sat up before bouncing off the bed. He climbed off the bed as well as Lily gently picked up her present.

'C'mon then,' she said once more taking his hand as they rushed back downstairs to their mothers and to what would hopefully be approval to their night fun and wishes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review before favouriting/following. Only four sleeps to go… **


	22. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

The house was bustling with activity as Christmas approached quickly. His mother was cooking in the kitchen while his father was wrapping presents which would appear mysteriously Christmas Eve night as if Santa Claus had actually appeared. But at age nine Lorcan Scamander knew that Santa Claus wasn't real and his parents were silly for continuing this tradition. His brother Lysander still believed despite what Lorcan had said.

Lorcan was lying on his bed gazing at the window which revealed a clear sky and a white encrusted world. He sighed and rolled onto his front. He wished one of his friends were here to ease his boredom.

He could hear Lysander downstairs rambling on about what he had got Lily for Christmas. His little brother was always talking about that girl, Lorcan thought, scowling as he did.

His brother was completely enamoured with her and he doubted Lily knew. Lorcan also knew that Lily would never hurt Lysander but she was still just a bright, bubbly, cheerful and adorable nine year old. His brother was nine as well so they shouldn't even be thinking of relationships and crap like that. He knew Lily wasn't, she just wasn't that kind of girl. No, she was the type to put family and friends first and who loved life and who couldn't go anywhere without a book of some kind.

He knew that if everything did up going_ that_ way for them that Lorcan would be happy. Lysander deserved nothing less than the best, and Lily certainly was the best with many freckles and a bright grin and calming, cute eyes and…

Exactly, he thought firmly to himself, cutting off his last thought. She was an amazing person and Lysander would be good for her as he too was bright and funny and imaginative. She didn't need someone who was course and sarcastic and lazy. No, that kind of person would just hold her back from being a star, which was exactly what she was destined for.

He started when he heard someone outside his door and had barely a moments notice before his brother came charging into the room and jumped on the bed beside him.

'Lory, you've got to come downstairs! Mum made fudge and it's still warm, c'mon,' he cried and dragged Lorcan out of his room down to where their mother, Luna was.

'It's not snowing so why don't you two go play outside?' she said dreamily as they each munched on a piece of fudge.

'Why not?' shrugged Lorcan and once both boys were rugged up they wandered out into the snow. While Lorcan wandered and wondered about what Frank would be doing, Lysander ran about, jumping in the snow or making snow-angels with a bright grin on his face.

Lorcan shook his head at his brother's childishness thou a fond smile graced his features. They were very different, everyone said so and it was in moments like this that Lorcan really saw it. Here he was pondering things while walking around and there was Lysander laughing and playing. Two sides of a coin, he thought with a smile.

**Sorry it's so short but Lory wasn't cooperating. I hope you enjoyed it still and please review before favouriting/following, thanks!**


	23. Lonely this Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Lonely this Christmas**

The Manor was quiet. Too quiet for Scorpius. Had it always been this quiet? Or was he only just noticing it now? After having returned from the bustling corridors of Hogwarts with it's warm and laughter-filled common rooms and the chatter of the Great hall and the whisperings in classrooms and the shrieks on the Quidditch Pitch. There was always some form of noise and now that he was away from it all he realised just how much he missed it.

He missed his best friends most however. Rose, with her obsessive study habits and her equally fanatic Quidditch behaviour, her wild, bushy red hair and the frown she so often wore at the mention of trouble. And Albus with his quiet cheeky humour and the terrible puns he could pull out of anything along with his quiet intelligence and determination to create his own path, even accepting a Malfoy into his fold.

And along with those two had come many. When Scorpius had arrived at the platform with his parents warning ringing in his head about things long past but not forgotten he hadn't believed he would make a single friend. Yet here he was with not just a friend but two best friends along with their insane family who had accepted him without question. He wished they were here now. He could just imagine his grandfather's expression if they were to rock up. The loud, boisterous, cheerful and funny Weasley-Potter clan versus the quiet, dignified and uptight Malfoy's. Though his mother was much more relaxed and gentle and his grandmother and father merely quiet to avoid attention his grandfather was still very malicious and vindictive. The Manor most likely wouldn't be standing, he thought as he stared at his ceiling from his position on the bed.

Albus and Rose wouldn't cause much trouble but the fact that she a Weasley and he a Potter would set teeth on edge. Dominique and Roxanne would cause a ruckus either in the form of their appearance (wild and rebellious-y beautiful and sinfully gorgeous respectively) or in their behaviour (rash and wild and tactless). Molly would be calm and collected until the eventual duel of wits began between Lucius and her family and she would leap into the front line. James and Fred would cause trouble the moment they set foot in the Manor by setting of a dozen or so pranks and just generally causing chaos. Victoire would be polite and beautiful until the verbal swords were drawn and she, like Molly, would leap in front of the others. Louis would charm everyone and would try to be pleasant and keep his cousins in line but would eventually give in with that familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. Alice would bounce around and probably cause offence with her brisk attitude.

It would all probably go to ruins though he would no longer be bored. Or alone. Scorpius sighed before sitting up and ruffling his hair. He missed all of them quite a bit but it was definitely Rose and Albus he missed the most. He'd sent them both their presents a couple of days ago but hadn't received anything in return. Not that he was surprised. They had their entire family to spend time with. Why should they miss him?

He sat there for a while before sighing once more and climbing to his feet. His surveyed his room which was messy already. He smiled thinking of what his mother was saying that morning about the state of his room.

A tap on the window attracted his attention and he was startled to see an owl sitting there watching him. He didn't recognise the owl but rushed over when he noticed the package attached to it's feet. He opened the window and quickly untied the package, his heart racing as he recognised Rose's writing on it. He ripped open the package and found two brightly wrapped presents inside, one from Rose and the other from Al. There were three cards, two from Al and Rose with letters exclaiming about what they'd been doing and how excited they were about Christmas and how much they missed him. He couldn't help but smile at that. So he wasn't alone in this miserable feeling. Sure they had distractions but they still thought of him. The last card was from all of their cousins wishing him a happy Christmas.

With a large smile on his face Scorpius picked up the presents and bounded down the stairs to put the presents under the tree.

**Hope you all enjoyed this and please review before favouriting/following!**


	24. Happy Christmas (War is Over)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Happy Christmas (War Is Over)**

The Potter house-hold was quiet at last as the kids all lay in their beds eagerly awaiting the morning when they could rush in and leap into the presents. Harry smiled slightly as he added the last of the presents to the stack under the tree. He sat back to admire his handiwork before glancing at his watch. 11:40. He would soon head off to bed but before he climbed the stairs he decided upon one last drink of tea.

He entered the kitchen to find Kreacher finishing with his work for the night though he happily made Harry a nice, hot cup of tea when asked. Harry sat at the kitchen table watching the snow fall past the window, promising a white Christmas on the morrow. He was draw out of his reverie when Kreacher handed him his cup of tea and eyed him with concern.

'Is Master not well?' he croaked and harry shook his ruefully.

'I'm fine Kreacher, I was just thinking,' he reassured the house elf who looked hesitant upon leaving him alone as he wanted to know what had upset him but he also knew he should take his leave. Harry sighed upon realising this problem, silently cursing the Black's for their poor treatment of Kreacher which made him hesitant to even look at the line let alone dare to cross it.

'I was just reminiscing about past Christmas's,' he explained and Kreacher nodded. In particular several Christmas's from his youth,' Harry thought. He would never forget those dark Christmas's spent with the Dursleys where he was shunted to the side and even locked up away from the festivities as freaks didn't deserve them. His early Christmas's at Hogwarts were rather fun when they weren't interrupted with bouts of Polyjuice potion. In his later years they became darker but it wasn't until the dreaded seventh year that he really came to hate the holiday. Those feelings no longer remained though the memories of that terrible day did. The next Christmas was awful though for different reasons as there were too many empty seats at lunch.

Now with Ginny and the kids and the rest of the family as well as Kreacher things were much better, he thought with a smile. He turned his head and met his house elf's worried gaze and smiled reassuringly.  
'Just remembering and thinking how much better they are now,' he added and Kreacher smiled slightly before taking the now empty cup and rinsing it out at the sink. Harry rose and yawned as the clock ticked ever closer to Christmas.

'Goodnight Kreacher,' he said softly as he pushed his chair in and made for the door.

'Goodnight Master Harry,' Kreacher replied softly and harry smiled before leaving the kitchen.

'Another year gone,' Ron said as he packed away the blankets and Hermione smiled wistfully as she eyed the tree, checking that everything was ready for tomorrow.

'They go so fast,' she said softly and Ron sighed.

'I still can't believe our little Rose is in her first year,' he said mournfully and Hermione reached over and hugged him.

'I know, they all seem like they should be following us around in adoration, stumbling over their words and being barely able to keep their eyes open past nine o'clock.'

'When did we get so old?' Ron asked and Hermione chuckled before she released him and straightened up.

'We're not that old,' she said.

'We were Rose's age twenty-six years ago,' he said incredulously. 'How are we not old?'

'It's all about perspective, love,' she said and he shook his head.

'I still think we're old,' he replied. 'Can you believe that twenty-six years ago we were worrying about who the hell Nicolas Flamel was?'

'It does seem crazy,' Hermione admitted.

'I can't believe it was that long ago,' Ron said softly. 'Some days it feels like centuries since we were attending Transfiguration classes but other days it feels like just yesterday we worrying about O.W.L.s or wondering what whether Snape had just tried to do Harry in.'

'It seems crazy in hindsight what we did but at the same time…'Hermione trailed off and Ron nodded.

'It was just who we were,' he agreed and Hermione sighed before laughing.

'Thank Merlin our kids don't take after us in that aspect,' she chuckled and Ron laughed.

'I don't think I could take that,' he admitted and they made their way up the stairs together, still chuckling.

**I hope you all liked it and please review before favouriting/following. Thanks!**


	25. Merry Christmas Everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

The Burrow was packed and full of the delicious scent of the Christmas dinner Molly had cooked up, the laughter of children as they showed off their new gifts and the chatter from the adults as they watched on fondly. The soft music of carols emanated from the radio and added to the din. Snow had settled all over the grounds though no flakes were currently falling, giving hope to the children that their annual all-family Quidditch game would not be cancelled.

The adults gazed fondly at the scenes unfolding around them, the women chattering in the kitchen while the men joked about in the lounge room. The eldest of the children were seated on a couch talking quietly, both Teddy and Victoire unable to hide their smiles from each other. Dominique, Roxanne, James and Fred were laughing loudly while Molly and Louis giggled to themselves in a corner. Alice was bouncing around chatting with the adults while her sister Pomona found herself being invited into Louis and Molly's conversation. Lorcan and Frank were mucking around while Lucy made Lysander laugh at her jokes and stories. Lily and Hugo were grinning like lunatics together and the young Scamander children ran around, causing everyone to beam as Tai followed Jaycie around with an expression of adoration on his face. Rose and Albus were talking quietly, mentioning their friend Score quite often.

All was well with the world as there was the usual mad scramble to get the best seats around the table as Molly called them over, the air thick with laughter, joy and the wonder of Christmas.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all had/have a fantastic day and that you enjoyed this chapter as well as the whole story. I know this was short but it's just meant to be the epilogue. Anyways I wish you all a happy Christmas and a wonderful new year! **

**Please review before favouriting/following. Thanks!**


End file.
